


Reunited

by PolarGrizz47



Series: Uncharted Prompts [16]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Meeting Again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9161233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: Written for the prompt: Charlie/Sam, Reunited after the events of uc4





	

“Been too long, Sam,” Charlie mumbled while he gazed out at the sea, his hands resting on the short, decorative fence that kept people from falling into the harbor. “Thought you were dead,” He managed, turning his head a bit to glance at Sam standing beside him, reminding Charlie that _no, he wasn’t dead._ He was here.

 _Alive_.

The older Drake brother was silent, taking a long drag from his cigarette as he contemplated his answer. He exhaled the smoke slowly, watching the sun sink into the waves, casting lovely colors against the water’s reflection. “Well, I’m alive and kicking. Thankful for it, you know. Kissed death back there, and somehow lived to tell the tale,” He chuckled, placing a palm around the cool, green fence. “Never thought I’d see you again,” He turned his head to better see Cutter, lips lifted in a small smile, “You look older.”

“Could say the same to you. Least I didn’t get _birds_ tattooed on me,” Cutter scoffed, his gaze flickering to the said creatures that forever would fly across Sam’s skin. “They look good, though. I’m a bit jealous.”

“Oh, I know a tattoo guy…” Sam offered, smirking at Charlie’s surprised expression.

“No bloody way in hell,” The other man laughed until they fell quiet once more, Sam flicking his cigarette butt into the pebbles at their feet. Finally, Charlie cleared his throat and stood a bit straighter, “So, Sam. I know a bar a few blocks down. I think you might like it…”

Sam reached up to clap a hand on Cutter’s broad shoulder, smiling at him, “Lead the way, Charlie. First round is on me.”


End file.
